


His Deepest Fear

by Waterlily23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically Just Sirius Not Wanting to be Like His Family, Boggarts, Gen, Sirius centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlily23/pseuds/Waterlily23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is a 3rd year. A Gryffindor unlike his family. He's learning about boggarts. This shows him the side that he never wants uncovered. What he sees is undesirable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Deepest Fear

“Morning Class, today we will be learning about boggarts. Now who can tell me what a boggart is?” Professor Garland asked.

Three hands went up. Lily’s, Severus’s and most surprisingly Sirius’s.

“Mr Black,”

“A boggart is a shape-shifter, it transforms into whatever you most fear,” he answered confidently.

“Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor.”

The Professor told the class that they would be facing a boggart today, taught them the _riddikulus_ charm and told them to line up. He showed them the chest of drawers in which the boggart was dwelling.

Professor Garland pointed his wand at the chest of drawers and unlocked it, as the first student, Frank Longbottom stepped up.

A large cobra crawled out of the drawers, hissing menacingly, its forked tongue lashing wildly in the air.

Frank trembled but kept his wand pointed steadily at the venomous snake and spoke the incantation clearly. It became a rag doll. Students laughed. More and more students stepped forward.

Spiders turned into balls of black string. Fire turned into red felt. Mummies into toilet paper. And laughter, laughter all the while. Then it stopped.

 Sirius Black had stepped up, the balloon from Remus’s turn changed into a scene. A scene Sirius would never forget.

Three bodies were lying on the floor. One with distinctly round glasses. One with sandy brown hair. One with a plump body. The bodies though different were all covered in the same thing.

Blood. Scarlet blood. Pools of crimson round each body. And behind the bodies stood a boy.

A boy with wavy chin length hair. With stormy grey eyes. With his wand out. With an evil grin on his face. With Slytherin robes on. With his left sleeve rolled up revealing a mark.

It was his worst nightmare. Becoming dark. Losing his friends. Losing them because of his wand. 

It was real. All too real. The grin. The blood. The mark.

The Dark Mark. Marking him as a servant. A servant to the dark. A servant. Nothing more. He was a servant to,

Evil. Ruthless evil. Calculating evil. Mysterious evil.

But strangely enough, seeing this gave him enough motivation the cast the charm. To change the scene into 4 boys in Gryffindor robes with pink afros, grinning wildly.

He promised himself one thing that day. To make sure that scene never happened. To stay on the side of the Light. To never be tempted into the uncertainty that was dark.

Why?

Because Sirius knew that they were all he had and he had to cherish them. Protect them. Care for them with all his heart, as he knew losing them would be,

_His end._


End file.
